


Once, Dean

by SnowWhiteandTheDoctor



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteandTheDoctor/pseuds/SnowWhiteandTheDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I thought of. I find it depressing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once, Dean

Once, Dean was a boy with vibrant green eyes, a quirky smile and a lean body which had a big appetite for hamburgers and cute girls. The clothes he wore were baggy and torn. His favorite music came from cassette tapes that blared out of his favorite car- the Impala. He believed in doing the right thing and family.

Once, Dean was a big brother with kind green eyes, a soft voice and a warm heart. The clothes he wore, he gave to his brother. He gave up his food, his sleep, his sanity to look after the only person he cared about. Dean knew he would willing sacrifice all his dreams to give his brother anything he wanted. His father never had to say anything- Dean knew he was supposed to raise and protect Sammy, no matter the cost. He believed in doing his job.

Once, Dean was a hunter with sharp green eyes, a wicked smile and quick reflexes which had saved his life on more than one battle against the dark and scary. The girls came in plenty and the beer tasted bitter against his lips. He had died for his brother, gone to hell, risen and befriended a angel of the lord. He believed in his brother but never completely trusted him.

Once, Dean was a hero with hard eyes, a broken smile and a sore body. He helped to stop the apocalypse, riding into the battle on his trusted steed- the Impala. His clothes were bloody and he had seen his friends die by the hands of dick angels with daddy issues. Dean lost the only thing that he cared about-Sammy. Lisa and Ben were never quite enough. He believed in and loved his brother. 

Once, Dean was a man with green eyes full of pain, a twisted smile, and an aching soul. His appetite had disappeared. Hunting had taken everything sweet from his life. There was nothing inside him but a vast emptiness that he knew he would never escape. He needed his brother more than ever but he could see he was poison- he knew he was responsible for all his brother’s suffering. Dean believed in dying with a gun in his hand to atone for his sins.

Once, Dean was a demon with black eyes, a cruel smile and a desire to be as bad as they come. He fucked all the women and drank all the beer set before him. The music was never loud enough and the party always ended too soon. He forgot about the Impala and his brother. Dean’s haunted memories were silent and he could actually have the fun he always wanted. He believed in buggering off and howling at the moon.


End file.
